No hablaré de mi amor
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Maka se niega a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Soul... pero una pequeña conversación con sus amigas puede hacer que por fin habra los ojos... *Songfic*


**No hablaré de mi amor**

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

-_PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

_-FlAsH bAcK-_

_O*O*_Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Soul no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

/-/-/

El sonido de la puerta azotándose tras su espalda fue lo último que sus oídos captaron antes de echarse a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

Decir que estaba furiosa era quedarse corto. Esa chica estaba ardiendo en ira, en rabia, en frustración… y quienes pasaban por su lado al menos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no obstruirle el camino. Su aura era tan densa y peligrosa, que hacia que hasta el más valiente de los hombres se atragantase y se ocultase como un gatito asustadizo.

-¡_eres un maldito idiota…!-_siseaba su mente, recordando como una constante tortura, la razón de porque había abandonado así su hogar-…¡_púdrete zoodofilo de mierda…!_

Su hilo mental solo se dirigía a insultar a su fiel compañero y arma- Soul Evans- con un sinfín de epítetos de grueso calibre. Apretó los puños, la mandíbula y el ceño, al punto que sus pasos comenzaron a ser más fuertes logrando que, sus bajos tacones, se incrustaban en el cemento. Finalmente llegó hasta donde se suponía debía haber llegado hacia una media hora. Observó el cartel y sopló el molesto mechón que caía sobre su frente, obstruyéndole la vista.

Inhaló de manera profunda e intentó tranquilizarse lo suficiente. Ingresó a la cafetería. A pesar de sus intentos por mitigar su furia, la gente del local volteó a verla. Su sola presencia logró que el tranquilo y apacible ambiente se tensase en un instante. La chica ignoró estoicamente las indiscretas miradas y cuchicheos que sonaban con cada paso fuerte y decidido que daba hasta llegar a la mesa donde sus amigas la aguardaban desde hacia un rato. A diferencia del resto de la clientela, tres pares de ojos femeninos la observaron con curiosidad, sin una pizca de temor… no por nada se conocían hace tres años; sabían como lidiar con sus arranques de ira y admitían que le habían perdido el temor… aunque fuese hace pocos meses atrás.

La chica se dejó caer con poca delicadeza y femineidad en la única silla desocupada mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mantenía sus jades ocultos bajo sus párpados, mientras su boca se crispaba haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Un denso silencio se situó en el grupo, mientras el resto de las féminas examinaban con detalle el actuar de la recién llegada. Lizz suspiró sonara y cansadamente; en realidad no debían pensar mucho para saber cuál era el motivo de su enojo, o mas bien, quién. Sus ojos buscaron a la mesera encargada de su mesa; ella ya las conocía desde hacía años, así que solo bastó con hacerle un gesto para que ella entendiese la señal. "_Mujer en crisis_"

La chica asintió, dándole una breve mirada de condescendencia a la joven Albarn- que aún se mantenía cerrada corporal y verbalmente-antes de marchar hacia la cocina en busca de la "Orden especial" propia para esas situaciones.

Cuando por fin los jades se asomaron, las chicas supieron que podían iniciar la conversación

-No es necesario que nos digas porqué te demoraste, ya sabemos el motivo…-dijo la mayor de las Thompson, sorbiendo de manera distraída su café, logrando que la chica frunciese más el ceño-… ¿Qué hizo el cretino de Evans ahora?

Maka chasqueó la lengua-Lo de siempre…-masculló entre dientes, tomando un poco de agua que le ofrecía Tsubaki, en un intento por deshacerse del nudo en su garganta-… pero _peor_…-dijo enfatizando la última palabra en un siseo espeluznante

-¿Pe-peor?...-consultó tímida la pelinegra, mientras llevaba una mano hasta su boca. ¿Qué podría haber echo el chico ahora?

-sí, Tsubaki, peor…

-¿Lo pillaste con los pantalones abajo esta vez?-interrogó la rubia mayor, riendo despreocupada en un intento por enfatizar la calidad de broma en su interrogante. Sin embargo, su amiga apretó los dientes y los puños como respuesta…y luego asintió. Las tres chicas ahogaron un grito de estupefacción e intercambiaron miradas incrédulas-¡Demonios! ¡Soul es un perfecto imbécil…!- gritó la chica mientras golpeaba su rostro

Patty fue la primera en salir del shock-… ¿Él…con… Blair…?

-No es necesario que termines la pregunta…-interrumpió su hermana mientras le tapaba la boca-… es un maldito enfermo…-masculló entre dientes, dándole una larga mirada a su amiga quien comenzaba a deprimirse-¿Maka, por qué no te vas de allí?

La chica suspiró con gran cansancio, pasándose las manos por el cabello-… lo he pensado, pero…

-es difícil…-interrumpió Tsubaki, sonriéndole con calidez-… al fin de cuentas te importa Soul, ¿no?…

Un largo e incomodo silencio se situó entre las chicas. Maka abrió los ojos sintiéndose bastante perturbada. Sabía que no era la primera vez que sus amigas hacían ese comentario, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente. Parpadeó un par de veces algo desconcertada, como si no lograse procesar las palabras del todo. La miró aún con la duda en sus ojos, consiguiendo a cambio una dulce sonrisa de su amiga que solo aumentó su turbación.

-¡Pufff! Esa no es novedad. Pero eso no significa que deba permitir que la siga humillando de esa manera… -argumentó Lizz mirando de manera penetrante a su amiga, la cual parecía estar aún desorientada. Su puño se impacto en la mesa, estremeciendo las tasas y cubiertos que yacían encima, captando la atención de Albarn-… ¡Debes de ser firme Maka! ¡Ya es hora de que Soul decida de una vez…!

- ¿Que… Soul…decida…?

-Sí, sí, es cierto… ¡debes hacerte respetar Maka-chan…!-secundó la pelinegra alzando sus puños hasta su pecho, mirándola con total seguridad

La rubia arqueó una ceja-No… entiendo que…

Patty se echó a reír de buena gana, recordándoles a las féminas su presencia. Cuando captó su atención esbozó una traviesa sonrisa- Soul debe decidir si quiere seguir viviendo con Blair o contigo…

-¿Eh?...-Albarn parpadeó confundida. Dentro de su mente había un revoltijo, que no lograba ordenar del todo-… ¿Por que él habría de hacer eso?

Las tres soltaron un suspiro agotado, mientras golpeaban su frente-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Así te será más fácil tomar también una decisión!...-Maka ladeó el rostro, mostrándose confusa, realmente no entendía ha donde sus amigas querían llegar con todo eso. Lizz bufó exasperada. A veces esa chica a pesar de sus diecisiete años y extrema madurez para ciertas cosas, eran muy inocentes e ingenua para otras-Te lo diré de esta forma…-aspiró aire, para tratar de inspirarse para continuar su discurso-…¡Si él elige por ti, podrás conquistarlo y ser feliz por fin, pero si elige a Blair pues…!

-…puedes irte y comenzar desde cero…-finalizó Tsubaki, siendo apoyada por firmes asentimientos de cabeza de las hermanas Thompson-…y te aseguro que eso no sería problema-sonrió-…al fin y al cabo, hay mucho chicos guapos allá afuera que esperan a que les des una oportunidad, Maka-chan…

La joven parpadeaba, aún más confusa. No sabía exactamente porqué su mente se volvía más lerda cuando se trataba de hablar de su relación con Soul, o cualquier cosa que se relacionase con él-… no entiendo…-susurró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo-… ¿De qué hablan? ¿A qué va todo esto?

Las tres amigas se miraron y arquearon una ceja hacia la inocente peliceniza que espera su respuesta, expectante-… ¿Como que de qué?...-dijeron al unísono sin perderse detalle de cómo la chica continuaba observándolas, sin cambiar su expresión de duda

Tsunaki miró a la rubia mayor y sonrió con cierta ternura-Parece que en serio no sabe, Lizz-san… -ante eso Patty rió mientras su hermana rodó los ojos, llevando las manos hacia la cabeza

La Thompson gruñó algunas cosas poco comprensibles, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la ojijade-Bien. Escucha Maka, te lo diré lentamente para que lo comprendas, pero tendrás que prometerme que te quedarás callada hasta que termine…-dijo esperando su afirmativa, la cual no tardó-…Escucha con atención…-hizo una pausa y luego soltó la "bomba"- Tú. Estás. Enamorada. De. Soul.

En esos momentos llegó la mesera. Les entregó una afable sonrisa mientras colocaba una gigante copa de helado con diferentes sabores, frutas, cremas y galletas justo en el medio. Le sonrió a la "chica en crisis" y desapareció de inmediato, sin reparar en la tensión que se apoderaba del ambiente de esa mesa.

La peliceniza bajó la mirada analizando cada palabra de aquella oración. Luego sus ojos se detuvieron una en una, encontrándose con sus miradas brillantes y expectantes a su respuesta. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y a procesar la frase-… _¿Yo… enamorada… y de Soul…?-_ frunció el ceño ante esa ridícula idea. Ella no creía en esas tonterías del amor, además… tampoco era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta, ¿o sí? Sus ojos volvieron a depositarse en sus amigas, con su ceño aún más fruncido-…Yo no estoy enamorada de Soul…-dijo en un tono peligrosamente calmo, que hubiese estremecido a cualquiera

Las tres chicas parpadearon aún shockeadas por sus palabras y luego de un fugaz intercambio de miradas, no tardaron en caer en un histérico ataque de risa, captando la atención de toda la clientela. Maka se sonrojó hasta las orejas, dando miradas disimuladas hacia los alrededores mientras se resbalaba en la silla en un intento por ocultarse, pero en vano. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención y eso le incomodaba, además el tema… el tema se le hacia de lo más desagradable.

_**Si a los engaños dieran premios  
hubiera varios ya ganado,  
No me interesa tener novio  
eso es historia ya lo se todo**_

La primera en calmarse fue Lizz. Examinó con ojo crítico a la peliceniza en busca de su mirada, hasta que por fin se encontraron. Carraspeó captando la atención de sus amigas para que volviesen a concentrarse en la situación y la apoyasen si fuese necesario, ya había pasado la hora de diversión.

-Ya va Maka, en serio, ¿Vas a seguir negándolo?

La técnico frunció sus labios, removiendo su rígido e incomodo cuerpo en el asiento-yo… yo no…

Tsubaki colocó sus suaves y cálidas manos sobre sus hombros, distrayéndola de sus balbuceos entregándole una sonrisa maternal que logró calmar por breves segundos sus nervios-Por favor, Maka-chan… puedes mentirle al mundo, pero no a ti misma, no es sano…

Lizz asintió-…además a nosotras no puedes engañarnos, te conocemos mejor que nadie…

-Corrección hermana…-rió la rubia menor, degustando el helado-… creo que quien la conoce mejor, incluso mejor que nosotras, es Soul…-dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa, a lo que las dos chicas asintieron

Maka volvió a sonrojarse-cá-cállense… eso no es verdad…-dijo en un susurro desviando su mirada hacia el ventanal que yacía junto a su mesa, tratando de evitar los ojos brillosos de sus amigas

-¿A no?

-No…

Lizz sorbió su café, sin despegar sus ojos de ella-Entonces explícanos un poco las cosas, ¿cómo es que nunca has tenido un novio?

Albarn abrió la boca para contestar pero la rubia menor se le adelantó… como siempre-¡Oh-oh, yo sé, yo sé!-chilló Patty como si se tratase de un concurso, alzando una de sus manos mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre su asiento-… ¡Porque está enamorada de Soul y no tiene ojos para otros chicos, aunque estos babean por ella!

Maka se crispó, con el rostro completamente sonrojado mientras negaba enérgica-¡N-No!...-respondió en un grito, ignorando las miradas curiosas de la clientela. Miró a la Thompson mayor quien parecía estar de lo más entretenida con sus expresiones-…y respondiendo a tu pregunta Lizz, es fácil… ¡Eso es porque no me interesa!...-apenas esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, una voz se dejó escuchar en su cabeza-… _mentirosa…_

¿A quién quería engañar? Ella siempre había deseado saber qué se sentía tener un novio. En muchas oportunidades se había descubierto perdida en su imaginación, en donde ella compartía momentos con alguien que la besaba, que le decía palabras hermosas al oído, que la mimaba y la consentía… y ese alguien curiosamente tenía ojos carmines y cabellos blancos.

Se cacheteó internamente, sintiéndose aún más avergonzada que antes. Pero eso no significaba nada. Ella no estaba enamorada de Soul, no… eso no es amor. Ella era una adolescente, y como tal su imaginación era muy volátil y se dejaba influenciar mucho por las hormonas… porque ¿para qué negarlo? Ella tenía hormonas- aunque nadie se lo imaginase- y como cualquier chica de diecisiete años se dejaba influenciar de vez en cuando por ellas. Soul era el prototipo de chico que podía lograr que eso pasase, sumado a que era el más cercano a su vida. Se conocían hace ya bastantes años y sinceramente era quien le resultaba más agradable de utilizar cuando se perdía en sus tontas fantasías. Porque a pesar de decirle lo contrario, encontraba que era un chico bastante _cool…_

-Eres muy particular…-murmuró la chica mayor mirándola con algo de aburrimiento-… no es común que chicas de tu edad no se interesen por esas cosas

-Eso es porque tengo prioridades…

Lizz suspiró fingiendo decepción-Te niegas al amor, eso es triste…

Maka mordió su labio inferior, mientras su ceño se fruncía. Ese tema… para ella era muy delicado- Yo creo que es mucho más triste caer en la estupidez del amor…-las tres féminas la observaron desconcertadas-…el amor, como todo en la vida, tiene un final, un quiebre y siempre habrá un engaño o un dolor causado por la persona a quien ciegamente le haz entregado tu corazón…-hizo una pausa sin darse cuenta del descenso en el tono de su voz, hasta llegar a un susurro-… siempre habrá un quiebre que te hará sufrir…-soltó lo último en un hilo de voz. Su cabeza se alzó luego de algunos segundos, con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a las miradas atónitas de sus amigas

Luego de un denso silencio, la mayor de las Thompson sonrió con cierta diversión, mientras recargaba su rostro en una de sus manos-… Así que es eso…

¿_**A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es lo que tu más quieres  
ocultarlo tratas  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
(ohhh nooo)  
no lo disimules  
bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón...**_

Maka desvió sus ojos. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por las penetrantes y exigentes miradas de su trío de amigas que aún procesaban sus palabras. Se quedó pensando en lo último expresado por la Thompson. Claro que era eso. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué era un mero capricho? No, no era una pataleta de niña malcriada, al contrario…

Ella se había jurado que jamás se iba a enamorar, y sabía que NO-ESTABA-ENAMORADA. No… ¿Verdad?

No, claro que no y mucho menos de Soul, eso era una estupidez.

-Pero a pesar de eso, igual te enamoraste de Soul…-continuó Patty como si nada, mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de helado, degustándolo de manera infantil

Maka golpeó la mesa con sus palma, levantándose abruptamente ya colapsada por su insistencia-…¡que no!

Tsubaki la hizo sentarse, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros- Tranquila, Maka-chan

-¡vamos Maka, eres muy obvia! Ya no engañas a nadie, ahora no, quizás antes no se te notaba tanto pero… solo te falta que te salten corazones por los ojos…-Patty rió y Tsubaki le entregó una conciliadora sonrisa ante el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderaba del rostro de la Albarn

-No debes avergonzarte Maka-chan…-sonrió la pelinegra, sujetando sus manos con cariño-…el amor es algo hermoso…

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con un dejo de amargura muy palpable-Entonces… ¿por qué siempre es así? ¿Por que siempre hay alguien que sufre?

Un bufido escapó de los labios de la Thompson mayor-Tu pregunta mas bien es: "Si el amor es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué yo sufro por el idiota Soul…?-corrigió con una sonrisa inquisidora que la hizo atragantarse

-¡Yo no dije eso!

Tsubaki suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente cansada-… Por favor Maka-chan, aquí no es necesario que lo disimules, las tres sabemos que lo amas… y pues…

-… él también te ama…-se deleitó al ver como las pupilas de la ojijade se contraían, dándole paso a un brillo de esperanza-… y créeme que se le nota más que a ti…- prosiguió sorbiendo lo restante de su café siendo secundada por un enérgico asentimiento de Patty

_**No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)  
(tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)  
Jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor…**_

¿Que Soul estaba enamorado… de ella? No, eso era imposible. Por lo que sabía-pues conocía a su arma más que él mismo-ella no cumplía con los canones que su compañero exigía para entrar en el rango de mujer _deseable, _al menos no ante sus ojos. Supiró y volvió a concentrarse con la mirada de sus amigas.

-Chicas, saben que yo las quiero mucho pero…-aspiró aire y luego las fulminó con sus grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes-… ¡Están locas!...-gritó, logrando que las personas volteasen a verla-… así que escúchenme con atención porque no lo volveré a repetir. Yo no lo amo y él no me ama nosotros solo somos compañeros de escuela, de trabajo y de departamento y puede que seamos los mejores amigos pero eso no significa que nos amemos…-dijo todo sin darse tiempo de respirar. Miró a sus amigas y luego suspiró-… ¿Es que ustedes no creen en la amistad entre hombre y mujer?

El tapio intercambio miradas, sonriendo de manera burlona. Tsubaki la miró mientras se rascaba la sien algo nerviosa por el aura furibunda de su pequeña amiga-…en realidad, Maka-chan…

-… no…-completaron las Thompson, logrando que se atragantase con su bebida

Bufó-Pues… yo sí…-murmuró mientras carraspeaba, en un intento por que su voz se dejase de escuchar rasposa

-En realidad sabes que eso no existe…-rió Lizz mientras movía su mano, como si le restase importancia a sus palabras-… eso solo que usas esa excusa para negar lo que es evidente para todo Shibusen…-Maka se sonrojó hasta las orejas-… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que solo nosotras nos hemos dado cuenta?-rodó los ojos al ver que la chica la miraba con espanto-… ¡Vamos Maka, lo de ustedes es un secreto a voces!

-¡Co-con So-Soul so-somos ca-casi her-hermanos!...-tartamudeó, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de su pecho-… ¡Así que dejen de insistir porque de mi boca jamás escucharan un te amo hacia Soul!

Tsubaki pensó unos segundos-… ¿Y si él te lo dijera?

Los ojos jades casi se salieron de sus cuencas al si quiera imaginarse esa posibilidad. No, definitivamente ella no podía imaginarse algo así, o sea… era Soul, _el yo-nunca-expreso-mis-sentimientos-porque-me-hace-poco-cool-Evans_. Aunque…

-_…odio admitirlo, pero… me encantaría que eso pasase… _

-Pero mira nada más, te has sonrojado…-rió la pelinegra, sacándola de su ensueño-… ¿entonces te gusta la idea…?

-¡No digas tonterías, Tsubaki!

-Esto es inútil…-gruñó la rubia mayor logrando que Patty se riese a carcajada limpia mientras continuaba devorando el helado que todas ignoraban

_**Creía ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
por que no todo es maravilloso  
**_

Lizz miró la hora distraídamente en la pantalla de su celular. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y ellas aún no lograban convencer a la testaruda técnico a que admitiese al menos que se sentía "_atraída_" por el baboso de _Eater. _Volvió a mirarla y suspiró con cansancio, pero aún sin perder la esperanza del todo… aún quedaba tarde para conseguir que la chica diese un pequeño avance en esa extraña relación amor-odio que mantenía con su arma, así que no perdería la esperanza.

-A ver, Maka…-miró a la mesera y le hizo una seña para que le llevase otro café, y de inmediato volvió a concentrarse en su amiga-… dinos la verdad, ¿A qué tanto le temes? ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú y Soul compartan ese sentimiento?

La chica lo meditó algunos segundos-Pues…-agachó la mirada, apretando sus mano sobre su regazo-… yo…-tragó con dificultad el nudo que incógnitamente en su garganta-… ya tuve suficiente viendo como el matrimonio de mis padres se hizo añicos por culpa de Spirit…-su ceño se frunció al pensar en su padre y en esa cínica sonrisa suya mientras gritaba su nombre y profesaba su amor por ella y su madre-… mi mamá hacía de todo por hacerlo feliz, pero… él seguía traicionando su confianza logrando que en más de una oportunidad la viese llorar y…-negó fehaciente con la cabeza-…me juré que yo no me permitiría pasar algo así… no es lo que quiero para mí…

-No, Maka-chan…-Tsubaki sujetó sus manos, entregándole una mirada cargada de dulzura-… ¿por qué piensas que con Soul-kun será igual?

La chica soltó una forzada carcajada. Ella se había hecho esa pregunta antes, y siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta-Soul y mi padre son iguales…-gruñó sin un atisbo de duda, dejando que la ira encendida en su pecho movilizara su cuerpo. En un santiamén se encontraba probando por primera vez el helado, del cual ya solo quedaba la mitad-… ¡los dos babean y se arrastran por mujeres voluptuosas y ofrecidas!

Lizz ladeó el rostro observándola con aburrimiento-… tu ahora eres voluptuosa…-dijo apuntando su busto, que había alcanzado el tamaño de sus amigas-… pero no ofrecida…- agregó al instante al ver la atónita mirada de Albarn por el primer comentario-… y te diré algo, Soul pueda que sea igual de bruto y enfermo que cualquier hombre, pero tú lo conquistaste en serio… -sonrió-… el ve más allá de tu cuerpo, a él le gustas por ser tú…

Maka sentía que con cada palabra se sonrojaba más y más, llegando al punto de parecer un encendido farolillo navideño. Se sentía realmente avergonzada, aumentando aquel cosquilleo en su estómago que lograba reemplazar cualquier malestar asociados a la ira o la frustración. Estuvo breves minutos en silencio, procesando esas palabras y recordando ciertas situaciones especificas cuando ella y su arma estaban a solas en su departamento.

Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad-Les confesare algo…-apenas dijo eso, las tres chicas se acomodaron en la mesa, tratando de acercarse lo más posible para escucharla con gran detalle-… a veces yo también pienso que pasa algo entre nosotros, que hay una…-lo pensó algunos segundos, intentando encontrar la palabra exacta-… _sintonía_… que nos sincronizamos…

Los tres pares de ojos brillaron esperanzados. Por fin una posibilidad de que su amiga pudiese admitir sus sentimientos-¡¿y?!-chillaron sin ocultar su emoción, pero Maka las ignoró por completo.

En un instante todos esos recuerdos y momentos especiales junto a su arma se habían ido a la mierda tan solo pensar en los sucesos de aquel día. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sintiendo que sus uñas se enterraban cruelmente en sus palmas.

-Pues… ¡lo arruina todo con Blair!-siseó llevándose tres cucharadas seguidas de helado, llenando su boca en un intento por llenar ese "vacío" en su interior-… ¡tira a la mierda todos sus gestos, todo lo bueno que se puede estar dando entre nosotros!...-continuó, aún con la boca algo llena, llevándose otra cucharada, logrando esta vez atragantarse. Tosió y terminó por beber lo poco de agua que le quedaba. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a atacar el helado, sin dejar de hablar-… ¡y cuando siento que pudiera ser que él y yo…! –negó, bajando la mirada y la cuchara, dejando escapar un largo y triste suspiro-… no, yo siempre estoy alerta, siempre estoy atenta a sus acciones…-miró a las tres armas y sonrió apenas-… con eso me doy cuenta que toda la maravilla que puede ofrecerme en el momento es… un mero engaño… -dijo casi con un hilo de voz, demostrando por primera vez, el dolor que eso le causaba-… tal como hizo mi papá con mi mamá…y…-aspiró aire, tratando de contener las lágrimas que escocían y amenazaban sus ojos-… yo lo quiero demasiado como para perder su amistad…

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas. Lizz se levantó y se sentó a su lado, pasando una mano por encima de su hombro, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas escapaban de los jades de su amiga sin poderlo evitar. Tsubaki le entregó un pequeño pañuelo y Patty estiraba su cuchara para que degustara algo dulce y pasase ese momento amargo.

_**Claramente vemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo, debes de aceptarlo muy  
enamorada estas  
(noooo) **_

-Creo que te entiendo…-suspiró la Thompson mayor mirándola con dulzura, limpiando el resto de las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer-… de hecho todas te entendemos…-las otras dos chicas asintieron-… sabemos que enamorarse no es sencillo. Se sufre, y mucho… pero hay muchos momentos más gratos que malos, ¿sabes?...-le brindó una amplia sonrisa-… y si te pones a pensar, tu relación con Soul es más dulce que agraz, y resulta envidiable para todos…-aseveró, aguantando las ganas de reír por la desconcertada mirada de la peliceniza. Fingió un suspiro cansado, mientras palmeaba sus hombros-…a ustedes solo les falta el título…

-… y besarse…-secundó sonriente Tsubaki

-…y _hacer cositas_…-finalmente terció Patty logrando que la pelinegra y Maka se sonrojaran hasta los pies

Lizz la fulminó con la mirada-… ¡Tú no debes pensar en hacer cositas Patty, aún eres pequeña…!

-No es verdad…-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, que causó que las tres chicas rieran nerviosas. Con lo pervertida que era la menor de las Thompson no les cabía duda que tuviese una basta experiencia en el tema

-Tsk… ignórala…-murmuró su hermana, sin apartar su fría mirada de ella-… aunque su punto es importante, pero ustedes aún deben escalar un poco-mucho más para llegar a eso…

La técnico sentía que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, mientras agachaba la cabeza intentando huir de las pícaras sonrisas y carcajadas de sus amigas por su reacción infantil. Aunque su mente pervertida también se había colocado en ese escenario, el hecho de que sus amigas sacaran el tema, no podía dejar de incomodarse por la situación-¡Yo no quiero llegar a eso! ¡Ya les dije que…!

-¡Oh vamos, Maka! ¡Basta ya ¿quieres?! ¡Todo Shibusen sabe lo mal que te pones cuando él no está a tu lado o lo apagado que se vuelve cuando tú estas enferma!... -sonrió de manera torcida-… y de los celos enfermizos que se sacan mutuamente…-Maka se sonrojó aún más-… así que por más que nos lo niegues, sabemos que estás enamorada…-hizo una pausa dramática, mientras se levantaba de un salto y la apuntaba de manera acusadora-…¡y es tiempo que tú lo aceptes!-chilló golpeando su frente, ganándose una mirada ofuscada y fulminante

_**No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)  
(ya ríndete)  
tu sonrisa es de amor.**_

-¡ya dije que no es así!

-¡¿y vas a seguir?...!-gritó la Thompson mayor, ya empezando a exasperarse

Se desató una breve guerra de miradas, que intentaba ser apaciguada por Tsubaki. La chica buscó apoyo en la Thompson menor la cual de inmediato esbozó una traviesa sonrisa-¡Nee-nee Maka!...-la aludida la miró-… ¡el prendedor de calavera que llevas es muy mono!-chilló acercándose excesivamente a contemplarlo. Su hermana la miró con el ceño fruncido y Tsubaki esbozó una sonrisa forzada, al menos había intervenido

-¿Eh?...-Maka miró el accesorio endulzando su expresión. Acarició el prendedor y sonrió de manera inconciente-…sí… me lo regalo Soul… hace unos días…

Las chicas miraron a la rubia menor quién sonreía maliciosamente y triunfal. Las tres se laventaron de golpe y la miraron con los ojos brillosos, logrando que la técnico se sonrojase-¡Te descubrimos!-chillaron las tres apuntándola acusadoramente-… ¡esa sonrisa definitivamente es de una chica enamorada!-sentenciaron a toda voz, captando la atención de todo el local… otra vez

Maka se agachó en el asiento cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Estaba tan… confundida… asustada… avergonzada… ¡Ah! Se sentía de tantas maneras que estaba por vomitar debido a las molestas mariposas que de hace rato revoloteaban molestamente en su estómago.

_**No insistan mas, no diré que es amor  
(quieras o no te atrapó el amor)**_

Luego de procesar todo un poco, dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Miró a sus amigas y se colocó seria-…No, no es así… Soul es mi amigo. Sí, lo quiero pero solo somos eso A-MI-GOS y nada va a cambiarlo…

-¿es lo que quieres…?-insistió Lizz, estrechando sus ojos, sin apartar su mirada de ella

-Sí, solo si así puedo estar a su lado…-susurró apenas audible, agachando la cabeza para que ninguna pudiese volver a ver las lágrimas que escapan sin permiso de sus ojos

La Thompson mayor sonrió apenas-… pues quieras o no admitirlo mi estimada Maka…-colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. La ojijade y el resto de sus amigas la miraron expectante-… ya no tienes escapatoria, te has enamorado…

_**No pidan mas que lo diga  
no haran jamas que lo diga  
(su orgullo no deja que hable de amor) **_

Maka suspiró, ignorando el guiño amistoso de Lizz-… ¿Qué quieren conseguir con todo esto?

-¡Que te dejes de mentir a ti misma! ¡Cuando lo hagas podrás declararte y por fin ustedes par de cabezas huecas podrán estar juntos!-soltó Tsubaki de pronto ganándose una divertida mirada por parte de las Thompson.

-Tsubaki tiene razón, ya es hora de que lo acepten… principalmente tú…

-El amor hace débil a uno de sus involucrados…-gruñó la peliceniza cerrando los ojos-... yo ya soy demasiado débil de por sí. Tengo que esforzarme el doble que los demás técnicos, mi responsabilidad ha ido en aumento desde que Soul se volvió un arma de Shinigami-sama…-negó ligeramente con la cabeza-… no necesito más debilidad…

Lizz rodó los ojos-… excusas, excusas. El amor no hace débil, al contrario, te fortalece. La soledad te hace débil…

-No niegues lo que sientes Maka-chan. Eres hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte, es por eso y mucho más que Soul te ama…

-¡Dejen ya eso! ¡No es así! ¡No hay amor entre nosotros! ¡Dejen eso en paz!

-¡Eres demasiado orgullosa mujer!...-bufaron las tres chicas, derrumbándose con cansancio sobre la mesa

La Albarn agachó la mirada avergonzada. Ver como sus amigas insistían en que admitiese aquello era…peligroso.

Suspiró y se levantó de un golpe. Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa e hizo un gesto para despedirse de sus amigas. Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron, sintiéndose agotadas.

-¿Estará bien?

-Sí, Tsubaki… solo es muy terca, le tomará algo de tiempo pero creo que hoy hemos avanzado algo más…-dijo sonriendo despreocupada, observando hacia la entrada de la cafetería

-Espero que así sea…

O*o*O*o*O

Caminó hasta su casa con pasos lentos y pesados, mientras que pateaba una pequeña piedra que había encontrado en el camino. Ya era algo tarde. La luna burlona reía en lo alto recordándole que debía volver a casa. Suspiró; lo último que deseaba ahora era encontrarse con su compañero. Estaba avergonzada, y podía asegurar que verlo haría que esa estúpida conversación que sostuvo con sus amigas volvería a su mente, causando que hiciese alguna torpeza.

Masculló unas maldiciones y agachó la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Por qué Soul tenía que ser así? ¿Por que debía sentirse tan confundida? ¿Por qué, si el amor es tan maravilloso, ella sentía que estaba muriendo en vida cada vez que lo veía coquetear con otras chicas o peor aún… con Blair?

-_porque lo amas…_-respondió su voz interna, obligándola a detenerse a medio camino

No.

No quería que eso fuese verdad. Ella no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a su madre. Ella no quería ir de país en país, huyendo de Death City por no soportar la presencia de Soul. No. No deseaba eso. Lo quería y necesitaba tanto que sentía que el aire no le llagaba a los pulmones cada vez que pensaba que algo así pudiese pasar.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan estúpida ¿Por qué lloraba?

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su apartamento. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en la entrada, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba por completo. No quería verlo pero…

Entro rápido y lo primero que vio fue a Soul sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose capto su atención. Sus carmines buscaron a los jades pero ellos rehuyeron de él casi de inmediato. La chica dejó su bolso sobre una de las sillas y se encaminó al baño, sin decirle nada, y él tampoco habló. Luego de temblar como quinceañera unos minutos encerrada en aquel cuartucho, salio para encerrarse en su alcoba hasta el día siguiente… o al menos esa era la idea…

Antes de poder cruzar el umbral, Soul sujetó su muñeca.

-¿Podemos hablar?...-su voz se escuchaba más ronca de lo normal, logrando que los cabellos de la nuca de la chica se erizasen

Albarn agachó la cabeza dejando que un flequillo cayese sobre sus ojos. No iba a permitirle ver las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en ellos-… ¿de qué?...-el chico no pasó por alto la quebrazón en sus palabras. Estaba seguro que si la obligase a voltear a mirarle, se encontraría con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Como que de qué? ¡De lo que paso hoy!

-A mi no me debes explicaciones…-susurró apenas audible, intentando reunir el valor para deshacerse de su agarre

Soul soltó un largo suspiro-…Aún así quiero dártelas…-continuó logrando que su técnico lo mirase de reojo-… fue un mal entendido, lo juro… no… no es lo que aparenta yo…

-Tus excusas, son como las de Spirit…-espetó con un claro dejo de decepción, que lo estremeció por completo

-Maka yo no soy Spirit, yo…

-cállate, ¿si?…-con un brusco movimiento, logró que la soltase, pero continuó allí, dándole la espalda-… olvidémonos que esto paso, y ya…

-¿Me perdonas?...-se animó a preguntar, previendo su respuesta

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Somos amigos, no pareja, así que deja de excusarte…

Soul agachó la mirada y asintió con amargura-… Tienes…-suspiró-…creo que tienes razón…

Un breve e incómodo silencio se situó entre ambos. Maka al ver que su compañero seguía detrás de ella, sin animarse a decir más nada, decidió ir a refugiarse a su cuarto-… Buenas noches, Soul…

Antes de poder ingresar a su habitación, la voz de su compañero la detuvo-… quizás eso algún día cambie…-espetó alejándose con las manos tras su cabeza

-¿que?

No obtuvo respuesta. La chica volteó para encararle pero lo vio desaparecer por el umbral de la cocina. Se quedó allí parada algunos segundos, sin saber que hacer… al final, decidió irse a dormir.

Apenas estuvo allí, refugiada en su metro cuadrado, se dejó caer sobre su cama. Escondió su rostro en la almohada y miró con desinterés la foto que yacía en su buró. La sujetó y contempló por largos minutos, recordando aquel día. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, sin permiso y sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de cierto peliblanco que salía abrazándola por la espalda mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

_**ohhhhh **_

_**Nadie sabrá...**_

…_**no hablare de mi amor**_

Ella estaba enamorada de Soul… pero… esa afirmación jamás saldría de sus labios…

Dejó la foto en el buró, pero sin dejar de sonreír…

Nadie sabría de su amor por Evans… al menos no por ahora…

/-/-/-/

Hello! A quienes pasen por aquí!

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir otra historia de esta parejita y ya ven :)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Desde ya, les agradezco a quienes se den el tiempo de pasar por aquí para leer y comentar…! Quizás pronto reaparezca con otra historia…

Muchos besos y abrazoos!

Se despide afectuosamente

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
